Such a tent is known per se from U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634. This known tent is provided with an elliptical, resilient support part which, during use, extends completely on an underground. The known tent is further provided with one or two saddle-shaped, resilient support parts for stretching a tent covering. During use, the supports parts can be folded into a circular disc for storing the tent. The support parts are interconnected at four points. An advantage of such a tent is that it can be erected relatively rapidly and be folded together into a relatively small storage volume. Moreover, in the position of use, the tent needs not be coupled to an underground by, for instance, pegs and guy ropes.
A drawback of the known tent is that in folded-out condition of the tent, the covering is relatively limp. Furthermore, the known tent is relatively little durable, and relatively expensive with regard to production. Further, the covering is relatively irregularly loaded by the support parts, which can lead to damage to the covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,105 describes a different tent design, with three loops, a lower front panel with a door opening, an upper front panel, a central panel and a rear panel, with the three loops criss-crossing adjacent the underside of the tent. A drawback of this tent is that it offers relatively little inside space and that the loops produce different stresses on the tent cloth.